Andante Andante
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: Ever since Eliza Waterflower's met Taichi Nohara, she can't help but think about him! And neither can Taichi. And what's more, Harry Potter and his friends join Eliza and Taichi as they travel in bliss of love-at-first-sight. DISCONTINUED


**Andante Andante:**

**Summary:**

**Eliza Martin arrives in the Pallet town to meet and take care of her cousin Misty Ketchum,**

**who is now pregnant with Ash Ketchum's child. As soon as she arrives, Eliza starts working in the **

**Pokemon center with Nurse Joy as her assistant.**

**Taichi is Brock Slate's student who comes to the Pallet town to learn more. As luck might be, he too gets a **

**job at the Pokemon Center to work with Eliza. And they click. **

**Ever since Eliza's met Taichi, she can't help but think about the brunette with big brown chocolate eyes…. **

**And neither can Taichi…. And the icing on the cake is that they stay in the same room in the Pokemon Center!**

**And what's more, Harry Potter and his friends join Eliza and Taichi as they travel in bliss of love-at-first-sight!!!**

Chapter 1:

Eliza stretched on her chair and sighed. It was a normal day in her life as a Nurse Joy's assistant. Eliza looked up at the cuckoo-clock and smiled. It was nearing one-thirty and shift would end. Eliza pulled back the chair to her table and looked at the mess of the paperwork lying on her table. She sighed and looked up at her report. Perfect and complete. She nodded as she checked-rechecked it.

"Hello, Eliza." Eliza looked up to see Nurse Joy peeping thru the half-open door of her cabin.

"Nurse Joy, Come in." Eliza said putting down her report and smiling to welcome her superior.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you." Nurse Joy said walking in.

"Oh no." Eliza laughed. "You're my senior Nurse Joy. I should be saying this to you." She said as Nurse Joy laughed.

"Rubbish, Liz." Nurse Joy smiled. "You might be working as my assistant, but I consider you as my equal because you work as hard as I do."

"I love my work. It's what I wanted to do for long time." Eliza said as the phone rang. "Excuse me." She said picking up the phone. "Hello? Yes." She smiled at Nurse Joy. "That's me." Her eyes went wide. "Brocko!" she screeched scaring hell out of Nurse Joy. "That's amazing okay. My shift?" she looked at the clock. "Ends at quarter to two. Ok, see ya." She cut the phone and grinned at Nurse Joy, who raised her eyebrows.

"Brocko!" Nurse Joy grinned. "Ain't he the one who married your sister, Lily?"

Eliza nodded. "Yep, that's one." She smiled. "He's coming to Pallet town with his student."

"Wow. That's nice." Nurse Joy said.

"Brock says he's the most promising student he's ever trained." Eliza said smiling. "I look forward to meet him."

"I see, a boy student?" Nurse Joy smirked.

"Nurse Joy, no!" Eliza giggled. "I told you, no love until I finish my career."

"Yeah right. What if the student is cute?" Nurse Joy prodded.

"Aaahh… Let me think." Eliza tapped her index finger against her chin in fake thinking. "Maybe I will." She said beaming before dissolving into giggles. Nurse Joy laughed.

"Alright, you will." She said before standing up to leave. She bade her goodbye before leaving the cabin.

Eliza sat back thinking. _What if he's cute?_ She shook her head. _Maybe she would. What!!! No way!!! _She sighed and banged her head against her desk.

Maybe….. Maybe…. Who knows?

* * *

Harry laughed at the ludicrousness of his best friends as they bickered. Ron and Hermione had got back together few days ago. The war had ended and Harry had won. He had got to Hogwarts to complete his unfinished seventh year. He and Cho had got together at the start of the term. Draco had asked for forgiveness and was now an inseparable part of the group. More shocking news was that Ginny was dating him. But, everything was alright. Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, watching his two friends bicker, once again. Ginny was sitting on his right, absently turning the pages of a book that was propped on her lap. She was leaning slightly into Draco was reading a Quidditch magazine. Harry was writing a letter to Lupin, looking over it one last time, preparing to send it off, while Cho was talking animatedly to Neville and Luna. Suddenly, Draco slammed his book shut. Harry knocked over his inkpot spraying ink all over his letter and Ron jerked upright in his chair, causing Hermione to jump and drop all her books to the ground. Neville rammed his finger into his plant, which sprayed putrid Stinksap all over him and Luna, Cho fell over backward in her chair, banging her head painfully on the wooden floor.

"Ok!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes having lost the glazed look, "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

"Draco!" Cho groaned, sitting up and rubbing her throbbing head, "You could've at least warned us!"

"I'll do that next time," Draco said, brushing off the comment. "I'm bored, so lets do something." He declared.

"What do you want us to do, Drake?" Ginny asked torn between exasperation and amusement.

"Lets play something!" Draco exclaimed. "Or…" he said pulling in a thoughtful face. "Lets make something lethal."

"Drake!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked around the room to face her friends who sat dumbstruck at the idea pleading.

"Hey," Cho said recovering first. "That is a bloody good idea!"

"What!" Harry exclaimed scaring heck out her. She placed a hand on her ear cringing.

"Easy baby. I'm not that deaf yet."

"You want to make something lethal! Since when?" Hermione asked amused.

"Ever since he supported you, 'Mione." Cho joked.

"How nice." Hermione smirked back. "Now to lethal making stuff. The question is, what do we make?"

"I'm sleeping." Neville declared standing up, but Luna pulled him down.

"Shut it, Nev." She smiled dreamily. "Don't be a killjoy."

"Thanks a lot, Luna." Harry grinned. "Hey guys. Why don't we try Time-Turner potion? I read it in my Half-Blood-Prince textbook, last year."

"Half-Blood-Prince textbook?" Draco frowned. "What is that?"

"It was a textbook given to me by Professor Slughorn." Harry answered quietly. "It was from that book that I used Sectumsempra," he paused."I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Draco grinned. "That Sectumsempra was amazing."

"What! But, it hurt, didn't it?" Harry was appalled.

"Yes. It did, but I was you enemy, wasn't I?" Draco patted his arm. "So back to Time-Turner potion." He rubbed his hands.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd never forgive me." He muttered. Draco grinned.

"Anyways," Ginny cleared her throat. "Harry, we would have to know whether its legal or no."

"You sound like Hermione." Ron commented.

"I heard that."

"Kidding, love." Ron said meekly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, Harry." She said smirking. Harry smiled back.

"Yes, 'Mione." He said.

"Lets do it!!" She declared punching the air. Ron shook his head at the back of her head…

* * *

A/N: I know this was abrupt, but I was a bit too tight on schedule. I'm studious, ya know.. Anyways, Chapter 2 will be coming up soon.

Till then,

See you all,

Lots of love,

SexyNicky.


End file.
